1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a workpiece handling device, more particularly to a workpiece handling device of a computer numerical control lathe machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
C-N-C lathes (computer control lathes) are well known in the art and are used to shape a large volume of workpieces. Because the C-N-C lathes are expensive, they are not normally used to shape a small volume of workpieces. As shown in FIG. 1, in a portable lathe used to cut a small volume of workpieces, only the cutting process is automatically controlled. Heretofore, the processes of placing the workpieces into a chuck, tightening and loosening the chuck, and discharging the workpieces from the chuck are automatically controlled by a specially designed robot (2). Since the construction cost of such a robot is tremendously high, buying such a robot and using it in a C-N-C lathe machine is a great financial burden for an ordinary mechanic.